Osamodas/Intelligence
Introduction Intelligence is perhaps the most common kind of Osamodas. Most of its offensive spells are fire-based, and they each suit different play styles in different combinations. Furthermore, Osamodas' summons' stats are influenced by the Osa's stats, and as the dragons can heal, they are mostly preferred in groups. Characteristics * Intelligence: This is an Intelligence build, and as of such this is the main stat. You'll want to raise this as high as possible, at least to 300 (4:1 soft cap). Scrolling is highly recommended. * Vitality: A good stat to scroll for Osamodas. Without the summoner the summons can't exist, and lasting longer is always good regardless of class. * Strength: Strength is a useful stat to have, as it increases the effectiveness of summoned Gobballs that are summoned to lock and inflict the Gravity state. * Agility: Intelligence Osamodas are easier to lock down than other Osamodas. Agility gives dodge to avoid being locked. * Wisdom: Good to scroll if you can as bonus xp is always useful. * Chance: Osamodas do not have any chance spells, so there's no need to put any points into this. It's a relatively easy stat to scroll though and 100 chance is worth 10 Prospecting. Leveling *Lv. 1~10 Train in Incarnam .Do the Quests so you can get a Boon Set. Fight some Daredevil Crabs. *Lv .10~20 You can fight Chafer Novice, Chafer Scout, Chafer Sneak and Chafer Pikeman. Take groups of 1 then 2 and so on till you reach the groups with the max Chafers. *Lv. 20~30 You may try Creakrock in Astrub. Beware they steal AP and they have from 20% to 24 % Resistance to all elements depending on their levels. Try the field dungeon, Prespics, Boars, Miliboowolfs, Treechnids, Vampires (and sell the Vampire Blood), small groups of Blops/Biblops avoid the Cherry ones. *Option II. Since dofus has added achievements, you could do all incarnam dungeon achievements. This will yield about 130,000 xp *Lv. 30~40 Same mobs but larger groups. You should try Gobbal Dungeon and some Wabbits. *Lv. 40~50 You should start fighting Fungi Masters they are a valuble source of xp till 7X Lvls. Gobbal Dungeon and soul the boss to fight him later in the arena. *Lv. 50~100 Spells * Lv. 1~11: Level Black Tofu probably as they do pretty solid damage for you at this level. You can de-level the spell later on for Dragonic if you don't want to use Tofus, though they're quite useful even when you're not agility built. * Lv. 12~21: Level Gobball or Podgy Tofu. They're the the next Osamodas' summons and will hold off enemies while you hit them from afar (Gobball), or push them away for you (Podgy) - both are useful in different scenarios. * Lv. 22~31: Level Animal Link. You're gonna be using this for your whole osa life. It kills your summon, but transforms you into one, giving different buffs and spell affects. * * (editing to be continued...) * * Other Spells * Cawwot: A nice spell to have. If you get the Cawwots needed and you have a spare 15 or so spell points you could do a lot better by maxing this. * Perfidious Boomerang: One of the most random spells available. With a high AP cost and variable damage (different elements and large range) it isn't recommended to spend any spell points on this. Even when fully scrolled it'll still hit pretty low. * Summoning of Arachnee and Gobball are comparable meatshields. The Arachnee has slightly less HP, but higher reistances. It hits harder, but won't be able to hit twice, even with +3 AP from High Energy Shot. It has 1 more MP, allowing it to get to enemies sooner, but also has a longer cooldown, meaning you'll have fewer on the field. * Summoning of Chaferfu, known for attacking allies or just passing its turn, is very unreliable. It requires a lot of work to get it to do what you want... your class summons will probably work better for you. * Moon Hammer: A powerful Agility spell in the right hands (it is awkward to use), but this is not an Agility build. Equipment ;Battle Set * 1~19: Young Adventurer Set For the 40+ Intelligence and 40+ wisdom. A decent battle set. * 20~46: Gobball Set For a decent amount of Intelligence. It's also got the added bonus of +1 AP from the full set bonus, +1 summonable creature from the hammer, as well as numerous other bonuses. Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as well if you need more summons, or Mental Ring for more Intelligence.You may try a Dora since it has high int and can be worn at low levels. * 46~81: Red Scaraleaf Set combined with Kam Assutra Amulet + Soft Treering or God Rod + Gelamu is good for a decent amount of Vitality and Intelligence as well as +1 AP and more range and summons. If you can afford it, a Fire Kwak Set is an alternative with the bonus of +AP and MP. * 81~98: A custom set which contains Lullibye and Hooded Cloak might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have much Vitality. * 98~100: Feudala Set: One of the last Intelligence sets which it is worthwhile to consider getting. It's won't last you a particularly long time, and unless you are active in PvP, you probably will not be able to equip the shield. However with 8 AP and 5 MP as well as some decent int it's definitely worth thinking about. * 100~130: Use a custom with Dora Bora and Nettlez, the usual Intelligence set up. Don't forget your summons though. * 130~190: Soft Oak Set as per usual for Intelligence builds. * 190~200: The heavenly Stringsecticide Set. Everything you want from a set and more. ;Wisdom Set * 1~38: Young Adventurer Set: +40 Wis is probably the best you'll find at this lvl. as mentioned before, if you want to lv. fast keep it till 38. * 38+: Prespic Set: Is nice for all build because of the wisdom and +damage and damage reflection. At later levels, parts can be replaced with other +Wis equipment such as Silimelle's Wedding Rings, Adelus, Amulet of Luck, Wabbit Ears and Moon Boots. ;Trophies * Good trophies for an int Osa are, of course, scholar and fire destroyer. It's unlikely for Survivor to be of any use at higher levels. Neutral Destroyer and Maniac are usefull for whip damage. Healer would also be a great choice for those support Osas. Don't forget to keep Cawwot Dofus and Kaliptus Dofus equipped too. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Osamodas/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1